Fatal Attraction
by roseimagine
Summary: Post RE6. "Why can't I stop thinking of her..." Dispatched once more to clear a town of BOWs, Chris Redfield encounters Ada Wong, the woman he can't quite absolve from past events and her relationship with the enemy. A series of fatal events are about to occur...
1. Close Encounter

_**Hey everyone! Well I decided to take upon a challenge of writing a short story about Chris and Ada! I haven't seen many stories about these two so it seemed like fun. Plus this is my first time writing narrative (hope it makes sense because I'm practicing), enjoy!**_

_**I don't any of the character's they belong to Capcom! **_

* * *

**Close Encounter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Evidently there had been an outbreak in the small town, people were running scared, and inhuman cries everywhere. "We here too late." Chris murmured looking at the god forsaken town from the tallest building.

They had landed on the tallest building which happened to be the Power Tower to get a good view but indeed the town was in ruin, they would try to rally up as many survivors before the town would become completely lost. Chris and his team proceeded to entering the tower and searching there first before heading onto the streets.

"To believe this place use to be a peaceful town dedicated to gardening and growing vegetables for exportation." One of the soldiers said. Indeed the little Scottish town of Broxburn was populated by around fifteen thousand people who all lived in peace but all seemed lost in the chaos so it seemed.

The bombing and gunfire outside the building was becoming heavier, no doubt Bravo team was already out there in the clearing. It had been almost an entire year without any incident, no question that something dangerous was going to play out.

Chris and his company continued to search the building until its last floor when they reached the door they waited for his command. "I want us to try and find as many survivors as possible rendezvous back to the hill heading 23 degrees east where you'll see a mill, there should be a set of helicopters and a medical team waiting for us.

All the soldiers looked at Chris and saluted and he responded back with a sturdy salute as well. One by one the soldiers exited out and as Chris was about to exit when a shadow that looked like a human silhouette ran past the hallway across from him.

Intrigued he followed cautiously pointing his gun directly ahead of him and trying not to make a single sound as he stepped ahead. As he continued to walk he heard a distant door creaking and as he turned the hallway the door swayed open ever so slightly.

Chris took a deep breath before going inside. As he opened the door quietly, he found a woman pacing around the room. She was wearing a red biker coat and dark jeans with a pair of snow boots. The woman was trying to find a way out but then she turned around and when she saw Chris she came to a complete halt and stood there seemingly trapped.

Chris was just as astonished to see her here but then he became suspicious. "So you're here?" Chris asked "Ada wasn't it? He said standing there firm and in a ready action state across from her.

Ada was in a sense very surprised to see him; it had been quite a while since their last encounter. She wanted to play along with him for she was good at those seduction games and Chris Redfield seemed like an intriguing challenge to her at least until she got picked up. "Yes and it's nice to see you Captain Chris Redfield." She said smirking in response.

"That smile may turn Leon on, but you're not fooling me with this game." Chris said furrowing his eyebrows and putting his hand over his gun. This bruised Ada's ego just a bit, making Chris the most interesting challenge she's had up to date.

"Who says I'm playing." Ada said innocently. This made Chris furious because it brought back that horror filled night with Carla impersonating her and pleading for help and eventually back stabbing everyone and killing off his team. Even if he knew they were two different, _maybe different _people it still brought that memory back.

Ada was watching him closely as he stood rigid there battling an idea, _he is rather dashing_ she thought. Ada stood there idly as Chris continued deliberating deep in his mind. She started whistling a random tune which made Chris snap back to reality and reminded him, he wasn't alone.

"Captain, do you copy?!" Otherwise a loud interruption to this awkward moment these two were having. There was a lot of noise messing with the communication not to mention there was deep explosion sound coming from somewhere near the building. Chris clicked the head set but looked up at Ada.

"Don't mind me." She said taking her eyes off him and looking across the large barren room.

"What is it soldier?" Ada continued to whistle the previous tune and walk around; pretending to be engrossed in the empty but well kept room.

"Captain more than half of us have reached the rendezvous point at Brand's mill."

"Don't worry I'll be there, there's just something I have to take care of first," He said eyeing Ada who had now become interested in a compact silver case she was carrying. That silver case contained several samples of the virus being used in this attack, Ada was sent to retrieve the specimen before the outbreak occurred but sometimes things don't always go according to plan, _maybe it was fate that these two should meet_.

Chris turned off the headset and became extremely grave once more, he was tired of this game Ada was playing and even though she hadn't given him a direct excuse to bring her back to headquarters he would do so knowing _, more like feeling_ this woman only brings trouble.

There was reason to believe Ada helped contraband the virus in many regions where massive BOW attacks had occurred but interesting enough there was never any concrete evidence to judge her with, she always seemed to have a clean slate.

_But I can see past all of that._ "You're coming with me." Chris said seriously while walking up to Ada.

"I'd love to but I can't, I have some business to take care of." The watch Ada was wearing started to beep and flash blue. Chris seemed confused. "Don't worry we'll be seeing each other real soon." She came closer to him, he didn't push her back and he wasn't alarmed by the sudden closeness between them. Ada simply put her soft lips near Chris's ear and whispered, "It was nice to see you Chris, **very nice indeed." **

Her words were a soft purr in his ear, which made him feel some sort of nervousness but having years of physical and emotional training he was able to easily ignore it and show no sign of this. Ada was too clever and knew when she had been able to peak a man's interest and she had breached Chris's emotional wall just a tad.

A rope shot sharply from above and grabbed Ada's arm but the quick departure was not quick enough for Ada's last seductive move, she shot Chris her signature smirk and curious stare before zipping through the air and disappearing from sight all together.

Chris stared at the outlet point in the ceiling where Ada disappeared from for a while before shaking his head and heading back to the exit of the building._  
_

* * *

**A/N: _What do you guys think? Please review if you liked it or have any suggestions! :D_**

**_-roseimagine_**


	2. Not In A Million Years

**Alright second chapter here we go! Enjoy everyone! :D**

* * *

**Not In A Million Years...**

**.**  


**.**

**.**

Chris dashed through the hectic street and spoke through his head set to everyone, "All soldiers retreat to the rendezvous point asap!" He battled off a couple of the mutated as he tried to reach his goal and noticed how difficult it was to get rid of a single infected.

"HELP!" someone cried as Chris passed by a small estate, one of the last houses on the exterior of the city. Chris broke through the window and saw a woman cowering before a mutated man with a grotesque arm, oozing a dark and inky slime. He shot at it a couple of times but it only infuriated the monster and it was about to strike at him with its oozy arm but Chris dodged it taking the woman into his arms and breaking through the window on the other end.

He quickly took out a grenade and threw it into the house. He ran with the small woman in his arms and there was a loud boom behind them. Chris made his way up the hill and to the helicopters. He took the woman to the medical team so they could check her out.

"Thank you so much." The woman said thanking him; tears were in her eyes. Chris set her as gently as he could on a stretcher.

"I'm just doing my job." Chris said proudly. There was always a sweet and sour taste when Chris went on a mission. Being able to save people brought him deep satisfaction for it meant the world to him to be able to make a difference. But the sour end was that no matter how many lives he saved these event would continue to happen until every last one of these demented, virus spreading freaks would get caught therefore numerous lives will always be lost.

Before mounting the plane Chris received a disturbing call. "I believe you enjoyed this little demonstration?" Said a sinister voice on the other end of the line.

"Who is this?" Chris hissed angrily into the head set while pressing it close to his ear, due to the noise all around him it was hard to hear but Chris knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

"In due time Captain Redfield." He chuckled, the man on the other end seemed to have also heard the loud conflict outside and found it amusing, "I see you're busy Captain, I'll leave you to your duty." Before Chris could say anything the call ended and Chris cursed the man mentally. He boarded the airplane but took one last look at the town and with heavy heart he got on.

While the rest of the men chatted amongst themselves Chris was deep in thought about everything, this incident had left him with many questions. _Who was the enemy? What type of virus is this and… Ada…what was she doing here? Was she part of this too?_ After thinking of Ada he couldn't stop. _Would they really see each other again? Think logically Redfield would you really want to see her again?_ Chris thought about it and realized that he didn't, Ada simply was Carla's twin and the wounds of the past were still there, hidden deeply. "No I wouldn't want to see her, not in a million years," even if her presence wasn't something completely unpleasant.

"You say somethin' captain?" Chris was unaware that some of his soldiers seemed to be watching him deliberate those questions. Chris had a bad habit of unconsciously making different frustrated expression when he was thinking deeply.

He simply shook his head and quickly thought of something else to say, "Good work out there everyone." They all nodded in gratitude and continued to converse with each other even Chris decided to join in, maybe that would distract him from such irrational thoughts.

* * *

Ada was sitting in the cabin seat of the helicopter. Her gaze was sad do to the destruction of the innocent town. Her eyes gleamed and reflected the fires that were still visible from sky. "Simmons…" She hissed, the thought of the laboratory she set on fire came to mind when her communicator wrung. She was too angry to answer but she couldn't miss the call because it could be very important.

She breathed in deeply and tried to serene herself. She pressed the blue button on the side to answer the call. The screen lit up and an elderly man who was in his sixties quickly spoke, "Ada were you able to retrieve the samples?"He asked worried.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy." She muttered pursing her lips slightly. The elderly man laughed a hearty laugh not believing it was a difficult mission for her though, he was in complete relief and he thought the delay in her answer was that she failed or something of the sort. Ada simply rolled her eyes in response, _honestly why was it so hard for people to believe me _she thought_. _"Anything else professor?" She said running quickly out of patience.

"Yes actually, I have reason to believe that the last piece of the puzzle is located at the BSAA headquarters." He said puzzling his chin multiple times.

"Professor there about twenty BSAA headquarters spread around the country and many more on other continents." _His age was getting to him, he isn't thinking clearly anymore, _Ada said in a concerned tone in her thoughts.

"I know that my dear, I mean the one where The Alpha team Captain is Christopher Redfield." Ada's eyes narrowed slightly, _was this some sort of joke?_ She had just been playing with Chris when she told him that they would see each other real soon, now this was for real.

"You mean infiltrate the head quarters?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"No, I mean get hired there and then quit after finding what I need."

"I think this mission would be easier if I just had to infiltrate the place." Ada murmured. "This is one mission I believe I can't do." There were too many things that made her believe that she was lucky with the last encounter she had with Chris but this time he might kill her on sight, he was one of the few people who knew the truth about her past and what she had done. Even if she had a clean slate in her record there would be no way she could get hired, _not in a million years…_

"Ada do you know why I chose you?" Ada simply stared at the screen with a blank expression. "Your intelligence and perseverance is something admirable and not to mention your many attributes." She lowered her gaze and smiled lightly, praise was something Ada liked very much. She looked at the screen, determination written all over her face and she nodded. The professor smiled because he knew what that face meant but just to make sure, "So do you know where you're headed?"

"I believed you would ask me to do something like this so, I'm way ahead of you." In fact Ada had attached a small tracker onto Chris's bullet proof vest when she got really close to him. She had only really done that with the intention to know where the Alpha team was headed, nothing more but she was glad her action was a benefit to the cause.

"I'm pleased so get on it. Happy flying and good luck." The transmission ended and Ada laid her head back into the hard cushion and sighed.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other after all Chris." She smirked slightly pleased at the thought and soon after dozed off into a profound sleep to the soft hum of the helicopter blades.

* * *

After the transmission Professor Viktor Garrison sat there in his leather chair tapping continuously with his index finger on the arm of the chair. He stared at the dark screen with his luminous green eyes and a grin on his face as well, "Excellent everything is going according to plan…"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Did you readers enjoy it!? Let me know in your review what you think, I'll try my best to respond!**

**Now to answer a review:**

**TheWalkerGirl:**I think curiosity brought us both here. I had thought about Ada and Chris for a while after playing RE6 and said to myself wouldn't a story about these two be interesting? And what if we put there respective couples in the mix (Leon and Jill) muhahahha! Also about Carla, yah you're probably right ahah LOL!Anyways I hope you continue reading the story and that you liked this chapter! :D

**Till next update folks! ;D**

**-roseimagine**


	3. Just My Luck

**Guys I'm soooooo sorry for the delay but I hope this nice and long chapter can make up for that! So please ENJOY!**

* * *

**Just My Luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It took the helicopter two hours to reach the peak of a European island peninsula where there was a BSAA aircraft base. Chris and his team dismounted the helicopter and boarded a jet which would take them nonstop to the HQ in New York.

It was a tiring flight and it wasn't hard for Chris and the rest of his soldiers to snooze off on the long 10 hour flight. They all awoke when the pilot announced their up-coming landing back on American soil. "There is no place like home." Chris said through the head set, relief breaching out of his tired voice.

"Agreed, captain." The soldiers said in a glad response. A few minutes later the jet landed smoothly on the runway. One by one the soldiers exited out in an orderly fashion and Chris out of custom exited the jet last, he always made sure everything was alright. When he was satisfied with not finding anything in disorder he got off the jet and walked down the stair case to the external winter air.

It was in fact December and in New York that meant heavy snow and freezing temperatures. It didn't matter how much equipment or layers of clothes Chris was wearing, he could have been bare; the wind was still penetrating and it made him shiver.

He continued to walk where the rest of the soldiers were, they were heading to the medical center just to get a quick check up. Along the line of the secluded hallway there is a large window and there were many people visible waiting for them.

Among the crowd Chris spotted Jill, she had waited for him to make eye contact with her so she could smile and wave at him. Chris waved at her and smiled back and she gestured him that she would be waiting for him in this very spot for him, this caused Chris to chuckle.

To Chris Jill was his salvation, his beacon of peace and hope. She had been more than support to him when he came back from Langshiang, they became closer than they already were…

As they were being checked out by the doctor specialists most of them proved out alright like Chris but a few others presented rare specimens of bacterial residue that seemed to have seeped in through contact with the infected which penetrated the suit. Just to be safe the team was kept in quarantine to make sure this new virus if it could be called that wasn't spread by contact or air.

The members that were infected were put in direct quarantine while the other members including Chris were put in semi seclusion just as a precaution all the doctors assured they doubted the virus could be passed through aerial exposure.

Chris and his comrades were put in a secluded but comfortable part of the hospital where they were attended to. Chris and gang conversed well into the night:

"Do you think Paul, Jeremy, Mathew and Erik will be alright?" said a soldier called Charles Madison.

"Only the Doc would know." Answered Jeremiah Reynolds who was Chris's second in command.

"All we can do for the time being is pray for them and so the situation doesn't worsen." Chris said seriously picking up a book on his night table.

* * *

Jill stood there as patiently as she could, though she continued to tap the floor with the front of her foot multiple times. Soon after she saw a group of Doctors leaving the area and she followed quickly behind to find out what was wrong.

"Dr. Martinez!" Jill shouted as she finally caught up to the group of doctors. She caught her breath before she continued her question.

"Excuse me." Dr. Martinez said to the other doctors who left the area leaving him and Jill alone. "What is it Ms. Valentine?"

"Why didn't the soldiers leave, is there something wrong?" She feared the worst for her teammates but she felt frightened for Chris's sake. Dr. Martinez smiled upon the young woman for he knew perfectly well why she was asking him this.

"Chris's fine, it's just that a few members present a strange bacterium substance and I want to keep them all under surveillance just in case of later symptom presentation or aerial infection."He studied Jill's worried expression and patted her on the back. "Don't worry too much hopefully it's nothing." He smiled.

Jill tried to convince herself, "Right, let's hope so, thank you doctor." She smiled and walked back to the corridor to wait.

* * *

"Yes, Ms. Valentine let's hope so." He whispered to himself. Dr. Daniel Martinez feared the worst as he walked back to the laboratory to study the numerous samples of blood extracted from the _infected_ soldiers.

He sat down as comfortable as he could and placed a drop of blood on a small, square glass sheet and slipped it under the telescope. He sighed as he studied the minuscule sized cells. He calculated them all night and he saw how they slowly bonded and changed color size and mass, he jotted down notes recording everything on them.

In all his years of studying viruses nothing quite compared to this new aggressive life form. "It, can't be, they finally found a way to manipulate them..." He said retracting his eye from the lens of the telescope, fear evident in his facial features.

* * *

Ada arrived at New York soon after Chris's tracker settled into the same spot. Her helicopter landed in a private terminal at JFK National Airport. It was crowded because well, it was the end of the year and people were flying in and out to meet with their families or last minute business like Ada.

Though, Ada walked casually through the airport she wasn't fond of multitudes of people, especially when she had to squish by them to get to the exit. When she reached the exit after much hassle and stepped outside she felt a home-like sensation. It was cold but due to her warm wear the freezing temperature didn't pierce her in the least.

She stood there in the lot admiring the decorations around most of the buildings, making the city completely luminous and magical. She smiled slightly at the view and took a deep breath of cold air and concentrated. She looked over to the quick drive lot for a taxi when she heard her name called repeatedly.

"Ms. Wong! Ms. Wong!" Ada looked over to a small red and white taxi with a man sticking out most of his torso out of the window trying to get her attention. She walked over to the taxi and slipped inside.

"You're here earlier than me." She said strapping herself in.

"Dr. Garrison told me you would come here so I conveniently took a vacation in this beautiful city." He said looking at her through the front rear view mirror.

"Raul, you're always one step ahead." She said looking directly at his light brown eyes through the mirror as well.

"I'm working with you so I have to be at least three steps ahead." She snickered at his remark, for it was true. Ada had always liked to do things solo ever since she was young, she felt she was too clever for company but Raul Martin Alvarado had proved to be a responsible and a smart enough liaison so it was no problem to work with him.

"Where are we going from here?" Ada questioned Raul as he began to drive out of the airport lot and onto the freeway.

"161 Lexington Avenue, where Ramada Inn is located; if my calculations are correct it's the closest place to stay, that's near the BSAA HQ." Raul said in a proud tone. _Men are always so full of themselves, _Ada thought as the drive progressed.

After about an hour drive through heavy traffic they arrived at 161 Lexington Avenue. They entered Ramada Inn which was very luxurious even for a small establishment. They walked up to the counter and a woman greeted them.

"Good evening and welcome to the Ramada Inn do you have a question or do you have a reservation?" Ada simply looked at Raul who was supposed to be the one with all the answers.

"Yes I have a reservation under Alvarado." He said smoothly leaning over the counter. The attendant blushed slightly and typed into her computer.

"Yes, it's a suite room with a spectacular view of the city, large kitchen and king-sized bed…"

"Yes that's-"

"That's wrong," Ada interjected throwing Raul a glare that could kill him if looks could in fact kill. "We need two individual suits but within range and filling in with the previous requirements you mentioned." The woman nodded quickly and rewrote the new information for the reservation. Later she handed Raul and Ada their respective keys.

The two of them walked towards the elevator and boarded it. Silence took over the entire ride as they reached the sixth floor and found their particular suite room. Ada stayed in room F8 and Raul in F7.

Ada took out her key and introduced it into the key hole but just as she was about to enter Raul faked a cough. "What?" She said through her teeth and looking into her room, she didn't want to give her stare to Raul.

"Well, umm back there, that is… I'm sorry for my imprudence it won't happen again." Ada turned to look at him but Raul was looking at the floor. She could forgive Raul, if anything he was one of her few friends and he was 10 years younger than her but she didn't like people especially men who acted fresh.

"You can sleep in peace and is there anything else you have to say?" Raul looked at her with his light brown eyes and smiled. She narrowed her eyes to make allusive that she was still upset, so he became serious again fearing her.

"Umm, well I actually took the liberty to go to the BSAA and the attendant told me that Friday being tomorrow they were hiring new recruits so, I signed you up!" He said enthusiastically, Ada hushed him after all they were talking in a hallway and like they say even walls have ears. After looking both ways she looked back at Raul and smiled.

"I guess I'm in luck, huh?" She said biting her lip, amused at the thought of her entering a BSAA HQ tomorrow.

"You're about the luckiest girl I've ever met, it makes me jealous." Raul teased. Ada chuckled and then bided Raul goodnight until he interrupted her. "Oh, I totally forgot the tour for new employees starts at 8:30 sharp, so we should respect and be on time."

"Will do, goodnight." She said entering her room.

"'Night." Raul mumbled through a yawn.

* * *

Raul knocked on Ada's door at 8:00 a.m. sharp but she was still in the midst of deciding if she looked good for her interview. She stared at herself in the full view mirror and sighed. She decided to go somewhat casual but with class, she wore dark skinny jeans, a red v-neck shirt, her dirty brown semi-heeled boots and a leather jacket that went with the boots. The knocking became more urgent and she decided that it wasn't nice to keep Raul waiting.

They greeted each other and rode the elevator to get to the lobby. They passed by the buffet service the hotel had, Raul quickly stashed some waffles, pancakes and fruits in a to-go box, he grabbed some fruit bars and stashed them in his jacket pocket while Ada didn't preoccupy herself so she didn't grab anything. Then they both ran out of the buffet and into the lot where Raul had parked his taxi.

As Raul drove with one hand on the steering wheel and in the other hand he had a fork as he choked the food, Ada just looked at him in disgust. "Take this." Raul said handing Ada a fruit bar, "You need your strength."

"My strength doesn't come from food like yours does." She said bitterly, Raul simply shrugged in response. She looked at the fruit bar but then opened it and started nibbling it; Raul smiled as he continued to drive ahead.

Finally they reached their destination Raul looked at the clock it read 8:26, he looked a Ada who was staring off deep into space. He recognized that look; she was usually like this when she was worried. It was a strange face to see on her and Raul caught on quick to Ada's different emotions.

Ada indeed had a lot on her mind; worry was one thought, what if she was recognized while she was there. For sure Chris would recognize her, maybe no one else would except perhaps Chris's team but maybe most of them that knew her from Langshiang were already dead.

"Ada it's time." She looked to Raul who was already on her side of the door with it opened and held his hand out; she took it and stepped outside. "I'll pick you up, so just call me with this." He handed her a small pager and she put it in her pocket.

"I'll see you later." She said seriously.

"Yeah, you better come back how do you expect me to take care of myself?" He teased trying to lighten up the mood, Ada chuckled briefly and opened the door to the building and walked inside.

* * *

Truth be told, Raul was concerned for Ada, he knew this mission would be hard for her because she wouldn't be able to run and there were things about her past that she would have to face.

Soon after his cell-phone wrung, he recognized the number immediately and answered. "Hello Sir."

"Is she inside?" Dr. Garrison was on the other line and he sounded weary.

"Yes, she just made it." Raul answered putting on a tough voice to mask the real fear he had of the doctor.

"Good, inform me at once when she comes back or better yet have her call me."

"Alright Sir." The call ended soon after Raul's remark. He stood there for a while staring at the different people who entered the building, they also seemed to be looking for job.

* * *

Jill saw the new recruits coming in a cheerful mood talking amongst themselves except for one. She was leaning against a wall with her eyes down and her arms crossed. _Maybe if I get the tour started_ _it will be a better way for everyone to get to know each other better, _she thought amused.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to the Bioterrorism Security Association and Alliance or BSAA New York headquarters. I'm Jill Valentine co-creator of the BSAA and I'll be your guide for this tour. I trust all of you who filled in the sign-up form are here."

Jill continued onto reading the list of names just to make sure everyone was there. She read the names on her list allowed and the person would either say _here_ or raise their hand. Jill continued until she read the name "Ada Wong?"

Jill looked up immediately and saw the woman who looked so antisocial say, "Here." Jill had heard that name from Chris before, the woman who had to do with Umbrella but thought this over. _That woman wouldn't be stupid enough to waltz right in here to get hired, she's a spy and would naturally break in to get information… it can't be the same one it has to be a coincidence._

"Welcome aboard." Jill answered as cheerfully as she could, discarding the possibility of this Ada being a spy.

Ada simply exhaled quietly, relieved that she wasn't suspected of in the least.

* * *

Dr. Martinez extracted another small sample of Chris's blood and set it under the telescope. "How are the others?" He asked anxiously.

"They haven't presented any other symptoms but I want to keep them under surveillance a little while longer." The doctor answered truthfully.

"I guess that's alright, but please keep me informed." Chris said looking at the doctor with a soft gaze. The doctor simply nodded and continued to look through the telescope.

"Well, your blood samples seem to be in order." Dr. Martinez mentioned to Chris while looking through the telescope.

"Great, doctor that means I can go right or do you have to run other tests?" Chris said teasing; he was sick and tired of being pinched by a needle.

"No, no, no. you're all clear," he said relieved, "plus I believe someone was waiting for you." Chris smiled knowing who it was and left at once for Jill's office. He ran across many hallways and up an elevator to the fifth floor out of six to where all the head agents resided like him.

As he got there a secretary was organizing some documents on her table. "Alana where's Jill?" he said, his eyes searching the large office space. The room was well organized and very formal looking, Jill wasn't one for mess or girly accessories.

"I believe Ms. Valentine is introducing some new recruits to the different establishment inside the BSSA." She said thoughtfully though she continued to organize.

"Great, thanks!" Chris said running out of the office and down some stairs and through an elevator again. The tour usually began by showing the new recruits the communications offices then they went on to the different training facilitations, afterwards onto a window glimpse of the laboratories, finally they would go and watch a preliminary welcome video on BSAA soldier life and the different viruses.

Chris ran past a clock and noticed it read 9:30 so they were probably passing near the laboratories considering how Jill gave a detail explanation on every program. As Chris approached the laboratory windows he noticed a woman standing their observing carefully the procedures. _She looks familiar, _Chris said to himself as he approached her quietly.

"Ms. Wong if you could please keep up, I can't afford you to get lost in this vast area." Jill said politely.

"I'm sorry." Ada said as she caught up with the group. She felt a presence nearby so she quickly flashed her eyes in the direction of the hallway across from her and she saw him. Chris was glaring but this didn't shake Ada, she knew for a fact Chris wouldn't want to make a scene. She knew what she should truly be worried about is ending up alone with him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for being extremely patient for this chapter my internet was being wonky so I haven't had the time to post but hopefully this up coming week I will be doing regular updates so YAH! :D**

**What did you all think hmm? I honestly love reading all of your juicy feedback it makes me very happy to know I started a revolution with Chris and Ada. Don't worry Leon's bound to show up real soon.**

**Now my favorite part of the A/N is answering some reviews :D! :**

**Shantty: **Mi querida hermana! I'm sorry I worried you but I'm okay anyways thank you for giving this crazy story of mine a chance hopefully I'll update my guardian spy soon (I was just working out the kinks of it). Anyways yes Jill has been introduced already and Leon well he's bound to show up wherever Ada is, soon enough. Thank you, you better than anyone knows that I try my best when I write so keep reading! Ciao :D

**Guest: **Yup, something out of the ordinary hope you keep reading AND THANKS! :D

**The95will: **I'm glad you liked the story so far, and thank you for that its actually very challenging for me to create a Ada's thought she's probably the toughest and what makes her the most intriguing and hard to depict. I'm glad you're liking it so far and I will read you're stories, teken happens to be one of my favorite fighting games! ;D

**Iris-Stephenie: **You totally made my day with that comment, it touched me to know that my work has that kind of impact and nothing gives me more pleasure than to write about Resident evil. I mean the complexity of each character is fabulous and I'm happy to know you enjoy my depiction of Ada and Chris. Nonetheless I'll try to make Chris tougher from know on but I hope this chapter pleased you so till next time! :D

**Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and I hope you continue to read my future chapters! See you all later! :D**

**-roseimagine**


	4. Intentions

**So now I'm doing weekly updates, every Wednesday! Yah! here we go! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Intentions**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chris continued to tail Ada secretly as if he was the spy. Ada had to suppress a giggle every so often she caught a glimpse of Chris behind her hiding but peeping behind walls. It was in fact hard for her to pay attention to Jill while she was explaining the different areas of the building.

Ada tried to blend into the group as well because Chris was ultimately getting on her nerves, it was more amusing for her to chase than to be chased in such an unskillful manner, _Leon does it better._

Finally the mini group reached the visual board room and the doors closed but just before they did Ada gave Chris a mocking wave of goodbye but she knew she was pressing her luck with him. Jill proceeded to showing the group a 45 minute film divided on the life of a BSAA soldier and the different viruses.

* * *

"Damn it!" Chris couldn't contain the anger and irritation Ada caused him, he wanted to break down the door and strangle her but he knew better. He wouldn't risk letting everyone else know that Ada was able to waltz right in under their noses, _not that it mattered if anyone knew her, _he pondered _Ada was always free from guilt, her record was clean the last time he checked_. Though, he wanted the first word on the matter; he wanted to question her one on one. He threw his hands in the air and later smoothed his hair back with his finger to try to relax. _Well at least she can't do anything harmful while she in that room_, he contemplated.

Chris stood in front of the door a little while longer and thought some more. _After the film Jill takes the group to the fifth floor, I could wait in my office and yes...I'll intercept her from there, she won't escape me this time _and with that thought Chris sprinted back up stairs. He waited patiently inside his office with the front door slightly opened for his prey. It was of the utmost importance that he figured out what Ada's intentions were.

* * *

After the film was over Jill stood up and went to the front of the room. She wanted to know what made each and every one of these individuals join the BSAA for people weren't so keen to join something that constantly consisted of life threatening peril. "I'm just curious," Jill began to say, "this is one of the biggest groups I've ever had the opportunity to give the tour to and I would just like to know what made you take the decision to join the BSAA?" Her eyes were pensive and looking around the small room at each one of their faces.

One of them raised their hand a small female expressed she was tired of bio-terrorist attacks, another expressed that they lost their family in an attack. One by one spoke their reason for being here except Ada.

Ada looked at everyone in the room who commented a story but it wasn't in her heart to tell quote _a sob story_ unquote, she was a naturally reserved person who never expressed much and especially any sign of weakness. Plus it was in her best interest not to mention her motive for being here especially when there was a strong possibility of her being caught and or killed on this mission, her intentions; she decided, would be guarded with her life.

Jill gave up on a response from Ada and signaled everyone out of the room. They continued with the last part of the tour by reaching the offices on the upper level. Jill continued to explain about each entity that resided in every office while Ada thought that all offices were a mine filled with valuable information. _Imagine all the important, maybe even classified documents each office contained in those gray and boring filing cabinets, _Ada thought to herself as she walked slowly by the offices, unnoticing she had fallen behind the group once more.

* * *

_She's just standing there?_ Ada was still there looking at the ceiling but Chris guessed that she was deep in thought and that she was disconnected from her body. He couldn't help but look at her from head to toe and admire her effortless beauty. Just as quick as those thoughts came they left and Chris took advantage of Ada's distraction to pull her silently into the room.

He covered her mouth and grabbed her arm in his crushing grip and slammed her against the wall. Ada's eyes rolled slightly before focusing on Chris's dark glare. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ada simply glared at him but then her eyes narrowed and looked as if they were smiling at him. He growled at her in complete aggravation and took his hand from her mouth but placed it around her throat.

Ada coughed to clear her throat and spoke, "I need a job and I don't need to explain my…" Chris squeezed her throat incapacitating her to continue; just the sound of her arrogant angel-like innocent voice infuriated him even more. Ada was turning from red to purple as the minutes ticked bye; Chris's grip was crushing her, he was imaging what he should have done when Carla had asked for refuge to them. Chris couldn't help but feel that resentment he had for Carla but channel it through Ada.

She struggled and flailed but she tried to serene herself long enough to concentrate and land a kick. With the last of an un-blurry glimpse she threw a solid kick to Chris's inner thigh making him release her. He collapsed on to his good knee and winced slightly because of the deep sting rising. Ada quickly took a few steps back and coughed harshly and tried to regularize her breathing but her eyes didn't leave Chris who was already recuperated from the blow and coming towards her.

* * *

Jill finished the tour by saying they could go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Jill let everyone pass ahead to board the elevators when she noticed Ada was missing. "Has anyone seen Ada?" _How was it possible that woman who stands out so much get lost so quickly? _Jill contemplated annoyed.

"She was staring at a door over there but then she disappeared." Said Lilly who was already inside the elevator, the door closed and didn't give Jill anytime to respond.

She walked back to where Ada supposedly was when she heard an excess of coughing on the other side. She looked at the plaque on the door reading it was Chris's room; she put her hand on the knob but when she turned it-it was locked. Jill yanked on it harder when she felt the coughing worsen on the other side and she worried. She took one step back, inhaled and gave her leg a mighty sweep and landed an unyielding kick on the door.

The door simply fell forward which let Jill see into the room and at first glance she saw Ada hunched over grasping her neck and Chris standing tall and dangerous, his fist was bald up and his eyes were murderous. She simply looked back and forth to the two of them; the situation confounded her so much she didn't even know what to think.

"What's going on?" She question. When no one replied her eyes shifted and she suspected treason on behalf of both of them. "What's going on?" She demanded.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you might hate me for this cliffhanger, sorry... (:D)**

**Yup Ada's inside the dog house now and in a heap of trouble and so is Chris, being caught red-handed...**

**What do you all think is going to happen?**

**To answer some lovely reviews:**

**The95Will:**Thank you so much for that advice. When I created Raul I thought about Ada being alone and it sounded to be sort of boring so I wanted to give her a friend in a helpful way. I'll keep on trying to depict Ada and everyone else as human as possible and of course I'll have some spontaneous moments thrown in (I'll keep in mind what you said about Ada, Courtney Taylor is amazing by the way ahaha...). Thank you So much! :D

**Ashley Gaines:** Thanks for that and I hope you continue to enjoy the story thus far! ;D

**Shantty:**Hola sis! Thanks for that, I'm glad that you think my narrative has improved and gotten much better. You know the writing style is becoming easier for me every time. I'm glad you liked the bit with Chris and Jill, oh Ada is in big trouble this chapter though... Thanks and keep reading (;D)

**Well everyone, it's been a blast and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to those of you who take the time write a review I appreciate it immensely! 'Till next update!**

**-_roseimagine_**


	5. Suspect Of The Unexpected

**Wednesday again, which means another update! Enjoy readers! :D**

* * *

**Suspect Of The Unexpected**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neither Chris nor Ada knew exactly how to respond to this but Ada knew she had to think of something _and quick_; stereotypical-zing Chris as a big lug that was hollow in mind, he wasn't helping her. She had to save herself but in doing so she would save him.

She took a silent quick breath and smiled, she took a glimpse at Chris who had gone pale and soft. "Jill, how lovely of you to join us." Ada said in cunning voice. Jill threw her a sharp glare but Ada was unperturbed by it and continued, "When I saw Chris's office I just had to stop by but unlucky for me I scared him and Chris nearly killed me… by accident of course." She finished by throwing Chris a false smile.

Jill wasn't buying it of course, there was something utterly odd about this but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Don't believe me?" Ada murmured in her direction. Ada had done a background check on everyone worth investigating in the BSAA; she had a special interest in Chris and Jill's credentials. _Christopher Redfield, the out bursting-conflict creator, Air Force pilot and marksman; retired, rather than being fired by his "incomprehensive superiors" as he would have called them. Jill daughter of the famous French thief Dick Valentine but she was a prodigy all her own, an unrivaled female soldier. _

"Chris and I were partners while we were in the Air Force; I was his co-pilot that is up until he **_retired for various reasons_**." She finished saying with a satisfaction that everything she did was of benefit to her. Jill adjusted her position from a cat that was ready to pounce to a laid back, unsuspecting pose.

Chris on the other hand was in denial, _Ada knew something so personal about him and it was possible that she knew everything about everyone else._

"Is that so?" Jill said raising and eyebrow but then she laughed lightly. "It's funny Chris _never mentioned you to me before._" She questioned, her blue eyes trying to pierce and grasp the truth that was perplexing her.

"Well I'm pretty sure," Ada said walking over to Jill and staring into her eyes, a smile perceptive in her perfectly defined face, "there have been many **_more_** important things than little old me on his mind." Jill looked at Chris and he simply looked away towards Ada. Even though it didn't show Ada knew perfectly well that there was some hidden romance between them two.

There was an awkward silence which Ada never liked to be caught in the middle of. "Is the tour over?" Ada swiftly changed the subject.

"Yes it is you may go to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Jill said but not looking at her directly.

"Oh, I can step out then?" Ada asked still as innocent as ever.

Jill nodded stiffly but remembered something, "Yes this day is over but you have to be here tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp." Jill said in a serious tone. Ada stopped in front of the door but turned around and smiled, _she was in complete control of the situation_.

"You can count on my assistance tomorrow." She stepped over the wooden pieces of broken-down door and left.

* * *

Jill was left standing with a shaken Chris. Chris was afraid that she might find out who Ada really was or worse… think that he was with Ada as in affiliated with her.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give Ada the documents!" Jill said about to run out the door though Chris grabbed Jill's forearm before she was able to take another step. Jill looked at him confused and waited for a response.

"You seem tired; take a break I'll give these to her." Jill stood briefly but consented and gave him the documents but right before Chris was completely out the door Jill retorted in a most grave tone.

"We'll talk about this later." Chris froze at the door but continued his path not wanting to waste any time.

Jill didn't exactly fear Ada as a woman, what she had with Chris was something special that no one could take away though what she feared was the possible history between the two. Jill sagged in one of three visitant chairs and closed her eyes but then a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Ada was already making her way down the entrance stairs of the building and she had already caught sight of Raul who seemed as if he hadn't moved from the same spot that he was in this morning. She was satisfied to leave in one piece but then she felt someone snag her hand harshly and turn her around. _Too early to call it victory_ she thought as she saw it was Chris who had grabbed her.

"Here to see me off?" She teased, she turned to see Raul who was alert and looking at them, Ada signaled him to _cool it; _she waved him down with her free hand.

"I just came to warn you," Chris said dark anger clouding his facial features. "Step out of the line and I will end you were you stand." Chris brought his face lower to where hers was so they were meeting eye to eye; Ada was amused with the fact of this. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you." He finished threatening, to shake Ada but it was as if this woman couldn't be shaken and this mystified Chris deeply.

These were the type of situations Ada enjoyed, as she called them _total control_. "I do hope so." She teased again but she was pushing her boundaries yet again, Chris's tolerance was reaching its peak. He shoved the documents to her and climbed back up the stairs; Ada took them and skimmed them by as she got inside the car.

Raul closed the door but before he got in he noticed Chris was at the entrance and still frowning profoundly there way which he responded to all the same. Chris stepped forward making it look like he was coming so Raul wide-eyed got in the car and drove away.

* * *

"Leave the games to me; you wouldn't want to be crushed by a 200lbs mass of a muscular man would you?" Ada murmured as she was still semi-reading the documents.

"I thought I could scare him off." Ada laughed, her musical pitch filling the taxi. Raul slumped out of her view feeling mediocre and useless.

"Raul you don't need to prove yourself that way." Their eyes met through the front rear view mirror and she smiled honestly and he returned the smile but then he became serious as he remembered the important call from Dr. Garrison.

His hold tightened on the wheel handle flexing his grip over it mindlessly. He pondered whether or not he should tell her about the doctor or not but decided he should for he knew how much Ada cared for Dr. Garrison. "I forgot to mention earlier, the Doc called…"

"How is he?" Ada said. She put the papers down and looked at Raul through the mirror, when he didn't answer immediately, "how is he?" She pressed.

He looked at her once again; she was serious "He sounds **_real tired, _**there's no real way to put it." He shrugged.

Ada pursed her lips and she furrowed her eyebrows, she was deeply saddened when the doctor wasn't at full health, "Give me your phone." She ordered.

"I will but wait until we get to the hotel." Raul restrained his irritated tone and Ada slumped in the back seat angry she was disobeyed but she knew he was right to do so; they would talk about things that were entirely private and better to discuss them in a secluded area.

"Fine." She finished saying. The rest of the five-minute drive was kept in silence. When they arrived at the Inn Ada ran past the lobby to catch a still open elevator and held it for Raul who took long strides to get there quickly for he knew when Ada didn't get what she wanted she'd throw a fit.

She reached her room and let Raul in first, he eyed the space curiously. Ada locked her door and sat the edge of her bed and stretched her arm out with her hand open. Raul took out his phone and dialed the doctor's number but made sure it was ringing before he handed it to her.

"Hello?" said a fatigued voice.

"Dr. Garrison?" Ada questioned, _it didn't sound at all like him._

"Yes my dear, how did it go? Were you suspected of?" His voice perked up slightly and he was in fact happy to hear Ada.

"It went fairly well," Ada massaged her neck slightly, "As I predicted only Captain Redfield knew who I really was." She said with deep satisfaction.

"Unusual he didn't blow your cover." Dr. Garrison said as if he were out of breath.

"I'm very convincing." She smiled at Raul who chuckled briefly knowing firsthand how true that remark was. There was a groan on the other line and Ada panicked, "Doctor?" She whispered.

Dr. Garrison's voice was pained but he managed to speak, "I need it now more than ever, I fear… I fear I'm running out of time…" He took deep breaths to stabilize himself.

"I'll get it Doctor, don't worry and rest please." Her voice shook more than before, which made Raul turn to look at her. It was incredible to see an emotional Ada Wong and Raul was one of two who **_ever_** got to see her this way.

"Mhmmm." The doctor grumbled and the call ended.

Ada lowered the phone and Raul took it from in between her hands. "I think he had another attack." Her eyes were glossy, not on the verge of tears but more when you're frustrated, they simply turn watery. "They're becoming more frequent now." She stressed her gaze down, looking at her delicate fingers.

Raul came to sit cautiously next to her on the bed, scooting closer but slowly. "I'm pretty sure you'll get whatever it is the Doc needs." Raul patted her back lightly; still worried Ada might karate-chop his ass onto the floor.

"I hope so too." Ada rested her head on Raul's shoulder. Raul simply gawked down and blushed slightly looking away. Ada may have looked at peace for now, but she was thinking things deep within her mind: she knew what had to be done, _no one in hell or earth was going to keep her from accomplishing her mission._

* * *

**A/N: Oh, yes were getting to the interesting parts of the story. **

**Well I never get tired of thanking readers for their support and wonderful comments and reviews!**

**Now to answer a review: **

**Shantty: **Thanks for the review sis, yeah Chris as a spy, if he tried to hide his muscles would peep out from where he's hiding! ahah LOL Ada was able to save her skin this time but will she be able next time?! Keep reading and thank you so much for your support sis! Till next time :D

**Read you all later! ahah, If you have time leave a review! Thanks ;D**

**-roseimagine**


	6. Lab Work

**Wow, this is probably one of the largest chapters I ever written! So I hope you readers Enjoy it! :D**

* * *

**Lab Work**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jill assigned Ada to work in the labs alongside (more like under the supervision) of Dr. Martinez after all Ada admitted she was a _scientist_. Ada was pleased because this was _exactly_ where she had to be and had gotten there so easily.

Jill was also content with this plan; she wanted this woman as far away from Chris as possible for the mean time and it was a perfect spot for the laboratory was located at the far east of the building, hardly any BSAA soldiers ever passed by, (conveniently) only if they were headed to the clinic which was situated along the same passageway.

There was nothing that made Jill think Ada was a threat to the BSAA, but her mysterious personality was something to keep an eye on. Also when she had told Chris they were going to have a talk she ended up avoiding Chris all together, still trying to cool herself down mentally for when they did talk…eventually…

* * *

Chris continued with his duty as if nothing had happened except of course every time he passed by the labs (deliberately) he would check on Ada, though more like throwing random glares at her, Ada unperturbed by this ignored him and kept working. But in the end Chris was too busy planning missions to even do that. He only truly permitted Ada to stay for two reasons, she saved his skin with Jill and for when she did slip up he would be there to hand her over to authorities with proof, which he was looking forward too.

Ada enjoyed being an assistant but there was something about Dr. Martinez that made him familiar. She had worked in the lab for three days now and she was having a hard time locating what Dr. Garrison had entrusted her with and what irked her most was the fact that she was never left alone. There was always someone in the room, be it a scientist or another assistant and she knew this was all done on purpose.

Although around five o'clock in the afternoon Dr. Martinez and her were alone, organizing the last of the equipment lying around the counters when he told her he had something to take care of. "I'll only be a moment." He said still debating whether or not to really leave her.

"Sure thing doctor, I'll just finish up here." Ada said taking the tray of neatly stacked tubes to the cooling area. Dr. Martinez watched her as she did this and saw nothing out of the ordinary from her and trusted she wouldn't do anything so, he slipped out.

* * *

As he walked across the hallway he bumped into Chris who was coming out of the conference room, they had discussed other possible places that terrorists might attack and how to be ready to counter act all of this.

"Daniel, how're things?" Chris said giving the doctor a pat on the back. But for Dr. Martinez it was more of a heavy punch which he later massaged, cringing slightly.

"There fine Chris, thanks for asking." He nodded. Chris stood there for a moment and Dr. Martinez knew there was an ulterior motive for his bump in with Chris.

"How's Ada doing?" He later said, _so the truth comes out_ Daniel thought.

"Ms. Wong is fine, incredibly bright and attentive; I dare say she's my best assistant yet." He said proudly. Chris simply looked at him his expression unconvinced of these words. _He's explaining a completely different woman _Chris reflected with disbelief_. _Daniel knew this just by looking at Chris and he sighed, "I've been keeping an eye on her Chris for three days straight, I even tested her once by pretending to leave her alone. Right now she's alone and I doubt…"

"How could you just leave her alone, she's waiting for that kind of lucky break!" Chris said already sprinting in the other direction. Dr. Martinez stood there unsure if he should follow and prevent a possible confrontation between the two or _no. I have far more important things to do than babysit a scientist _and with that he continued down the long hallway into the quarantined room.

* * *

Ada continued to do what the doctor had left her doing for a couple of minutes when she perceived she was actually alone. Not completely sure when the doctor would be back she checked areas close to her working space, checking records of documents, when she stumbled upon something interesting.

"What do we have here?" It was a small, thin, red notebook and on the front cover it read Observations, it had the initials D.L.M. at the bottom. She flipped through the pages of the neatly written notes but the beginning of it was the C-virus. Almost putting it down she read a date that was close to today's date:

June 16, 2014

_Some soldiers have contracted a strange bacterium. They have just returned from a rescue mission in the outskirts of Scotland where the Alpha team leader Chris Redfield reported unidentified infected subjects._

_I have had blood samples extracted from the infected soldiers and the results are unbelievable. The virus seems to be a combination of T, Veronica and C, it appears to adapt to the host and stays dormant, until, God knows when._

Jun 23, 2014

_ I've had them in quarantine for a week now but none of them seem to have worsened…yet. There simply fatigued and sometimes are in a foul mood. Also the skin around their hands have become a light yellow color and they emit sweat (more like yellow slime) frequently but it could also be product of the awakening of the virus within. _

_I need to find the cure; I can't bear to lose any soldiers…_

There was a sudden creak of the door and Ada silently put the book down and as the footsteps progressed further inside she knew who it was, there was no need to turn around and she could continue what she had been doing before finding the notebook.

"Chris what brings you here, is it to choke me again?" Ada said stacking the tubes carefully on to the compact test tray.

A light chuckle came out of Chris, "Intriguing idea but no, I came to see if you weren't up to anything." He laid back composedly on the window-wall but observing her closely.

"Well I'm just taking care of a couple of blood samples for the doctor as a favor." She turned around and showed Chris the neatly placed tiny tubes in the tray, he scoffed still unbelieving.

"Dr. Martinez mentioned that you're his best assistant yet." He said his eyes following her as she walked across the room and behind many test tubes to get to the cooler.

"It just proves that if put your mind to something you'll succeed." She said dusting herself off and walking back to where Chris was, though she sat at a distance from him not wanting to repeat that violent quarrel she had with him previously.

She felt compelled to warn Chris because she had recognized a few scientists that worked with her at an Umbrella facility back in the day, she didn't have concrete proof but she felt like warning him. "Now that I see you, I have the responsibility to tell you that you can't trust everyone that works here."

"Does that include you?" He said sarcastically, but chuckling lightly. This cause Ada to frown and play with her glasses, she never really wore them only when she had to see from afar.

That earlier comment ticked her off. "I mean other scientist; some resemble ex-workers of Umbrella." Her tone was agitated.

Chris pondered the thought for a while, _she was an ex-worker too, what stopped others from being ex-employees too; _"Do you have any proof?" He puzzled his chin.

_Damn it, he just had to ask… _"No, not yet."

_Knew she was bluffing, _"Just like I have no proof on you…yet." He said seriously.

Annoyance was taking Ada over, she was tired of Chris not believing her, she simply felt she had to prove herself to him, "Trust me Chris if I wanted to steal something I would have stole it and left already." She said skimming the lab area; but there were mostly test tubes, large stacks of books and note books spread across large tables which took up most of the gray and dull room.

"True," Chris said puzzling his chin once more but he also looked closely at the room and then back at Ada who seemed slightly pre-occupied. "Or you haven't found what you're looking for yet and you are prolonging your time here." Ada stared at him blankly but behind her un-descriptive stare was a woman wanting to be able to vaporize him with just her eyes but she controlled that impulsive emotion. She smiled but it was completely unpleasant.

Ada continued by cleaning the area up, stacking documents and putting them in the filing cabinets, cleaning some medical tools, and dusting the tables. Chris was still leaning back on the window angry somewhat. While Ada was thinking and hoping the doctor or in general anyone would be back soon.

The door opened but instead of it being Dr. Martinez it was a scientist named Mark Henderson who entered, he was one of those reserved type of guys who was in reality a psychopath and Ada recognized him as an ex-umbrella employee, and one who was a clear supporter of the barbaric experimentation methods. It didn't stop there though, he was also a spy for her organization and she knew he was working for BSAA but she didn't think they worked in the same building.

He didn't greet anyone and started to take some files from the cabinet placing them all over the table, disorganizing Ada's recently well kept room. "Well I see another watcher has come, Mark did the doctor send you here?" Chris asked uncaring.

"Yes he did." _No he didn't, liar_ Ada thought as she breathed deeply. Mark didn't sound as if he'd cared either but merely replied out of good manner. Chris shrugged at the comment and left leaving Ada alone with Mark.

* * *

As soon as Chris was out of sight Mark turned his full attention on Ada, a sinister smile on his face, "My dearest Ada, so lovely to be able to have a conversation with you after so much time." He said pleasantly. This was the last thing Ada wanted to be alone with a maniac who was let loose.

"It has been a while but I'm sorry I can't say the same. I didn't know they let just any maniac in here…" She interjected and discreetly grabbed a small scalpel that was lying on a flat tray behind her, feeling he was looking for a fight.

"You know once Raccoon City went up in smokes almost everyone ended up with a clean slate. I decided to play it cool much like you did; I took a job at the BSAA to fulfill my scientific needs." He chuckled coldly but then his eyes gave of a dark aurora, "Where is the master sample?"

_So that's what it's all about, _"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Don't tell me you've just been playing scientist this entire time?" He said mockingly, his steps brought him just an arms distance from her.

"Your one to talk, plus it's none of your business how I work." She hissed.

"True, but it is Nigel's…" Ada's eyes narrowed focusing and she held the scalpel tighter in her hand and Mark revealed his weapon as well.

* * *

Chris was walking towards the elevator when he heard a gunshot not far off in the distant, but it sounded like it came from the laboratory, no doubt Ada was showing her true colors. He ran back and through the window he found Ada in a tussle with Mark, they were fumbling a handgun. A gunshot passed inches from his head piercing a defined hole through the glass window. He stood there for a fraction of a second deciding who looked guilty before rushing in. It only took him a second to notice that Marks eyes and entire facial features were murderous while Ada's face was struggling and not at all dark. He had developed this skill while fighting many battles; you only had seconds to see what the step before the attack was and you had to decide or die.

The gun was firing wildly, heavy shots all around making Ada's ears ring, producing her to be deaf for a few instance. She dodged a couple of wild shots when there was a second gunshot and Mark howled in pain and dropped the gun. Mark clutched his arm that was leaking red and Ada kicked the gun away and noticed Chris standing there in a sharp pose aiming at the fallen man.

Ada drew in sharp breath relaxing her heart who was thumping loudly from her chest; she leaned over the counter as she saw Chris reaching over to get Mark who was still grunting in pain. Mark tried to fight Chris's grasp around him but obviously Chris was way too strong for him. A few instance later other officers appeared to help Chris out, all of them answering that they had heard a gunshot spree.

"I want him in for questioning, but get him to the clinic; I want him lucid for that." Chris ordered firmly. He turned over to look at Ada who had her hand over her chest and her eyes were looking down as if she were trying to decipher a puzzle that was on the floor. "Are you alright?" His brown eyes studying Ada still.

"Yes, thanks." She whispered.

"Let me guess he was one of those ex-employees right?!" He said looking at the officers dragging Mark away. Ada nodded also looking the other way.

The laboratory's glass equipment was all nearly destroyed, once an elaborate and delicate experiment canal was shattered; glass and unknown liquids were staining the formerly platinum white floor. Bullet holes were visible on the walls as on the ceiling, chips of them still falling, overall it was a disaster.

Ada was looking around with a serious face, but Chris seemed to have read her mind, "don't worry about the equipment, we'll buy new ones plus I'm betting Daniel will be thrilled with new stuff." It wasn't an accurate assumption because other thoughts were piling up in Ada's mind.

He half smiled at her feeling sorry he had judged her so harshly when clearly she was a victim, he would give her a chance. "I think you should go to the clinic and get yourself checked out." Chris got closer to her and reached for her hand which had a fine cut on it, no doubt done by a scathing bullet.

Ada retracted her hand quickly feeling strange heat rise there, "I'll go then, thank you once again." Her eyes didn't meet his gaze and rushed out of the room with glass crunching underneath her shoes. Chris smirked slightly at her action, _I guess there is a shy woman behind that elusive mask… just maybe, _he thought.

* * *

Ada continued to walk down the hallways consenting to Chris's suggestion, knowing now that maybe he believed her innocence. As she walked she noticed a trail of small blood stains on the floor and finally caught up with the soldiers that were dragging Mark and once he caught sight of her, his face menacing and yelled, "NIGEL WILL COME!" This sudden outburst made Ada take a step back behind the wall and out of sight. She slumped to the floor and clasped her mouth, her expression grave. She hoped Mark's threat was all talk and not something that would actually come to pass.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, who might this Nigel character be? Anyone want to guess?**

**Chris trusts Ada now and was that a little flirt scene? ahhaah LOL**

**Now, let me answer some reviews ;) :**

**Iris-Stephenie: **Thanks so much for always taking the time to review! As I mentioned I always take your comments to mind. Yes last chapter was a little slow but these next ones will pick up speed and hopefully end up explosive and chaotic! Your right about that last quote too! What would I give to work with RE creators! Hope this chapter pleased you ;)

**Shantty: **Thanks so much for being here always! I'm glad you like the last one. As for Ada I always do my best, when I write I always try to picture the characters speaking there lines and for that line I could totally hear Ada say it too and I added it last minute ahahha LOL! As for the sexiest man alive he is scheduled to show up next chapter so keep reading! Thanks SIS :D

**The95Will: **Your right Ada's in nonstop control but there might be moments that shake her for yet to be seen reasons. I'm glad you like Jill's interpretation, she's always been really strong but I'm sure there's a woman with so much personality within. Chris and Ada conflicts are fun to write because they usually tend to clash, like you mentioned they are dedicated but in entirely different ways, I'm betting that's why they clash, they don't understand each other...yet...I tried to have Chris socialize briefly but he's always in a rush! hahah Thanks Will until next update!

**I'm hoping you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it and I hope you all continue to read! Leave a comment with your thoughts or suggestions if you liked it!**

**Till next update ;D**

**-roseimagine**


	7. Deadline

**Whew now this chapter was a challenge for me to write so I hope I don't disappoint, I almost thought I wouldn't post it under my personal deadline! Enjoy readers! :D**

* * *

**Deadline**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada had a bothersome feeling that entire week. Any sudden movement made her eyes flicker in that direction, especially towards the door. To most of the scientist there she seemed hollow and absent as she was working. Her mind was still concentrated on the threat named Nigel Harver Barvok.

Before her stood one spy that was her equal, she was unhappy to admit it. There were only a few things that differentiate them; he's a ruthless, unpredictable machine that would truly stop at nothing to achieve his mission. _A murderer of the foulest kind… _

But she wasn't the only one with perturbed thoughts; Dr. Martinez had been acting strange since yesterday like something heavy laid on his mind. He would reply short answers to anyone who approached him and he had been looking through the microscope, placing the cooled down blood samples she had organized into the cooler on a small flat disk for analyses. _What kind of investigation was he pulling off? Surely something to do with Omega Virus, Dr. Garrison had given it that name due to the behavior and complex of it._

Ada stopped reading a report on Omega, when she took a look at all the scientist compressed into the laboratory. She saw some smile, converse and read they were all happy with what they were doing when she felt her stomach knot a churn uncomfortably. It felt like a gut feeling telling her something was about to go very wrong.

_Stop reflecting and get back to work, _her conscience said loud and strong. She shook the troublesome thoughts aside and continued reading the report hoping to find out where the sample might be located.

* * *

Chris had left the BSAA earlier that day because they had received information on the whereabouts of a bio-terrorist in the area; Chris had assembled his Alpha team and headed to one of the shadiest communities in New York.

A half an hour later they reached the apartment in the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, it was a gloomy looking apartment of four stories high and it probably would have had some potential if not for its un-kept and withered state.

The team dismounted the discreet car, weapons and alert looks on every soldiers face. "Alright team, this should be simple…" Chris didn't even get a chance on finishing his orders when there were three continues gunshots echoing through the building halls, whoever it was-was carrying a strong fire arm.

Chris simply signaled his team of three to follow him. They entered the building rushing somewhat, the heavy scent of dust and old hitting them in them in the face. All of them climbed up the stairs where they presumed the gunshots came from when they saw quick shadows moving across the space.

A door closed nearby and there was one other gunshot and that's when Chris ran through with his team close behind. He opened the door, pushing it with his gun as saw one shadow on the floor grunting and murmuring in another language while the other figure stepped closer to him.

As the figure approached them Chris was able to define him in the little light perceptive in the room. "Leon?" he said in a hushed tone. He stepped out smirking slightly.

"Chris, good to see you but I would have preferred different circumstances." Leon stretched out his hand and Chris shook it firmly, the rest of Chris's team relaxed seeing the clear no threat there was from the other man.

"Likewise," He said looking behind Leon at the man on the floor. "I'm guessing they sent you after him too?"

"Yeah," Leon shifted on the balls of his feet, "not the place I would have picked for a reunion but come in. You can help me question this filth." Chris entered the room first followed by Jeremiah, Charles and Aram.

The space had some furniture placed out, the basics at least: couch, group of chairs and a desk with a lamp on it.

"I have dibs on being the good cop," Leon murmured as he had hauled the man and set him on the chair and it was clear that he wasn't going anywhere. He turned on the lamp to get a clearer view, "Let's cut to the chase shall we." Leon sat at the arm of the couch just a small distance from the man, while Chris and crew were cutting off any of the main escape routes but of course they were still listening to the interrogation.

"Who do you work for?" Leon said seriously. The man just looked at him eyes cold but with somewhat of a grin wanting to appear on his lips. "Who do you work for?" He repeated. This time the man grinned and let out a chortle.

_Well we got a crackpot_, Leon thought, maybe it was time to change tactics. "You know I'm authorized to use force, so you better start cooperating buddy." Leon threatened and Chris also came in to view as to help reinforce what Leon had just said.

The man looked at both of them and shrugged. "Tell me the time…" He said in a Russian accent perceptive in his voice.

"What for?" Chris asked before Leon could.

Another smile took the man over, "It is crucial, depending on the time different things could be in motion." Leon and Chris narrowed their eyes what they heard; Jeremiah, Charles and Aram were also paying closer attention.

Leon puzzled a moment, _what was this guy playing at? I already checked the area, there isn't any bomb. Let's just see what he has to say. Just as Leon was going to read 7:29 the clock hand changed, _"7:30 on the dot."

The man closed his eyes and smiled, "I have fulfilled my purpose."

Leon and Chris looked at each other but Chris asked, "What purpose?" The man still had his eyes closed and his smile changed into a more of a sinister look and this drove Chris's patience of the mountain. "WHAT PURPOSE GOD DAMN IT!?" He just laughed, Chris punched him with just enough strength that the-the chair he was sitting in fell back making him hit the rough carpet. "TALK!"

The man coughed and wiped his bleeding lip on his shoulder. He looked at Chris and feared him so, he decided to speak a_nd after all they wouldn't make it in time._ "The infiltration of the BSAA is about to commence, my master should be there already in search of what she could not obtain."

They all looked at each other but it was evident Chris was the most worried without another word he sprinted out the door, his men having a hard time keeping up with him.

"As soon as I can I'll meet you at the BSAA." Leon called after Chris as he and his team reached the lot where his car was.

* * *

Nigel Bovark was making his way up the stairs to the BSAA entrance. "Sir may I see you're identification?" said the security guard eyeing him closely.

"Sure." He mumbled and he revealed what was inside his trench coat, with a quick motion he swiped his gun from his hip holster and shot the guard. He continued on his merry way unaware he was being watched.

He walked into the BSAA as if it were home, there weren't many people here due to the time of the day it was so it was the perfect time to come and claim his prize which was the master sample because _Ada's time was up_.

He wore a white mask with a decorative smile on it so no one would recognize him. He continued to walk down the hallway and as he turned left he ran into a group of five including Jill.

"Stay where you are." Jill ordered her gun pointing steadily at him. Nigel laughed behind the mask.

"Your so-called threat doesn't scare me, now please be kind enough to step aside you're blocking my way."

"Not a chance." Jill countered.

"Fine have it your way." Nigel said as if amused by her decision. He started running towards them becoming impossibly fast.

"Fire!" Jill ordered. All the bullets were released simultaneously but Nigel zigzagged between each one which reminded Jill of Wesker. As Nigel reached them he gave a huge leap and landed three feet from them on the other side. Nigel then dug into his coat and pulled out two mini Uzis and fired at them. Jill tried to grab the others on time to get them out-of-the-way but she was unable to save two of them, the bullet frenzy pierced them multiple times.

Nigel was enjoying himself in the chaos especially when it was caused by him. He continued down the hall and if Mark had told him correctly the quarantined room was just on the other curb.

Jill recuperated and more soldiers had gathered to stand by her, she now held the strength of 15.

Nigel reached the grand and heavy metal door. He opened it cautiously and right when he opened it he heard heavy breathing on the other side and the giants slowly approached the outside Nigel clearing their path. The creatures were human looking for the most part except for their arms which were larger than normal and they also had the appearance of seven-foot tall men. From what he knew the creatures were passive until provoked they would cease fighting until killed which was a deed not so easily accomplished. From what he had seen there were four creatures.

"This should keep Ms. Valentine and company busy." He said smiling. Out of the four creatures one was the biggest, the self proclaimed leader which was the one who carried the largest specimen in other words he contained the master sample.

I hope you don't mind this big fellow." Nigel took out a medium container with a needle on it and stuck to the creäture who wasn't looking to happy, Nigel yanked on the needle and was able to extract the blue-violet liquid from the creäture and many small organisms living in it. The creäture began barring his teeth at him and so where the others when he heard many footsteps.

"Right on cue, enjoy the party fellas." He took out a flash grenade and did a U-turn on the other side of the hall.

Jill and her team had barely enough time to see the creatures when the giant flash blinded them all.

* * *

Ada upon hearing the multiple gunshots decided to evacuate the scientists to a safer area which was the clinic. "Everyone get to the clinic it should be safe there." The other scientist had a feeling she knew what was going on and didn't question, the all did as ordered and scurried to the clinic.

Ada looked out the window, when she felt someone behind her, "Dr, Martinez you should get going." She turned around to look at him.

"Do you know who's here?" He asked.

"Yes this is a visit for me." She narrowed her eyes feeling that Nigel was really close now.

"Well, you should have this." He opened his jacket and revealed that he was wearing a holster underneath; he unhooked the gun and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and Dr. Martinez nodded smiling and ran through the door.

She felt the gun in her hand and looked out the window once more when the door click open slightly she turned around gun pointed firmly in front of her aiming at Nigel.

"So this is where you've been, just as Mark said playing scientist…Ada?" He said laughing taking off the mask.

"So what? What are you here for?" She said moving behind a table but still aiming her gun at him. Nigel on the other hand was making his way closer to her.

"You're not that stupid are you; I'm obviously here for the sample which you failed to get within the deadline the boss gave you."

"What makes you think I don't have it?" She said narrowing her eyes; _it's just me and him now._

Nigel face changed showing profound anger. "I know you don't have because of those private midnight phone calls with Viktor Garrison where you told him you needed a little more time to find it!" Ada took in a sharp breath and Nigel smiled, "Oh I see, you actually thought those conversations were private? Don't make me laugh!" He laughed dryly. "While I give Garrison a month of life, yours ends NOW!" That's when Nigel with all his furry lunged at Ada.

* * *

Chris arrived at the BSSA and saw the guard dead on the floor. Someone was here, as he went through the doors with his team close behind there were inhuman growls echoing at the end of the hall. Chris ran through fearing for everyone and that's when he caught sight of the creatures. Jill had a small team firing at them but it's as if nothing would pierce them.

That's when one of them sneaked behind Jill and was about to grab her when Chris in a sprint knocked her over and the monster swiped him up instead with a his mighty claw-like oozing hand. Chris could feel its slime soaking him but he could also feel the air being compressed out of him.

Time slowed its self while Chris was in the creatures grip, something about it was familiar and that's when it hit him, the creäture still had bits of dark hair on his head and his eyes were green, it looked like_ Eric. _Chris wide eyed realized these things used to be his men who were quarantined, _that's why Dr. Martinez was jumpy, his men had turned..._

"Chris cover your ears!" He struggled and turned to see Leon who was throwing a grenade towards him. The explosion was enough to tip the creature over and knock Chris out from its grip but it the explosion killed the other two.

Now there were only two left and now they knew there weakness. Chris scrambled up and went towards the others and Leon handed him a grenade, "bombs away." Leon murmured. They both threw the grenades towards the creatures and the group then hid behind the walls. The explosion in the hallway had wrecked a series of many rooms and to top it all off the fire alarm went off and then showers in the ceiling went off and everyone was soaked.

* * *

Raul heard the explosion and ran out of his car towards the building. He had seen the man that had entered and recognized him as Nigel Bovark, his entrance said it all and from that knowledge he knew Ada was in trouble. She had warned him something like this would happen but had also told him that fight was between her and Nigel. Plus Nigel was supposed to be another super-human who had tampered with the virus and it had adjusted itself to his body.

As he got inside he nearly tripped due to the wet floors but he ran down the hallway avoiding being seen, after all the personal was knocked out or dead as far as he could tell. If he was heading the right direction he should be at the laboratory by now. He ran a little farther and past a window he had to double take and see what was going on.

Ada and Nigel were engaged in a serious fight both sides on offense. He had to do something to help, _think, think, think! Right, I'm stupid I have my handgun. _Raul took out his gun and tried to aim but the distance between Nigel and Ada was very close if he miscalculated, he could end up shooting her fatally.

* * *

The sudden shower had complicated the battle slightly. Ada had just blocked a kick Nigel had thrown, she felt her hands sting slightly, Nigel was incredibly fast and that's when he grabbed Ada by the neck and through her across the table, she slid to the far end breaking the last of the equipment that was still on it. She fell on the other side just a few scratches on her hand but she did ache mostly her arms.

She tried to get up as she saw Nigel getting closer his boots squeaking, she stumbled back slightly the sloshing of her clothes made her uncomfortable. Nigel crouched next to her, "You know you use to be more fun to play with, have you gotten soft because you care now?" Ada punched Nigel directly in the face and they both heard a crunch come from his nose which then started oozing blood. Nigel stepped back chuckled slightly and wiped his nose.

"I would have preferred finishing you off with a knife but I know company is coming so I'll have to settle for this." He took out his hand gun and aimed.

"NOO!" Raul used his gun and fired at the weapon in Nigel's hand but just as he was about to aim at him again Nigel swiped another gun from his side holster and shot Raul twice in the abdomen. Ada scrambled to get up and catch Raul before he fell, she laid him gently onto the floor, Nigel laughed darkly, "I knew you've gotten soft." He mocked aiming once more at her.

Ada noticed the handgun still in Raul's grip and took it and started firing at Nigel who quickly ran to the other end and jumped out the window but a bullet seemed to have pierced his leg just as he jumped out.

Raul coughed, "I finally… got..t..to save you.." He stammered.

"Shh, I'll get you to the clinic." Just then the door slammed open and many footsteps perceived, Ada didn't look at them until she felt many arms grab hers and Raul slipped from her lap.

Chris was furious and tired looking and from behind him… _Leon?_ Probably the one person who would stand by her regardless of what things may be. He looked at her with a longing but then pursed his lips and looked away.

"I want her in for questioning," Chris said to the soldiers grabbing on to her. There were too many to fight and something told her she might need her strength for later when she felt an icy ring around her wrists. _Great I can't do much in these._

"When we get down there you better tell me everything because your life will depend on it." Chris said anger written all over his expression.

"Chris what are you doing?!" Jill came to intervene, "Why are you taking Ada?"

"I'm sure that **she's behind all of this, that woman!" **_A memory of Carla smiling when she threw the C-virus container at his soldiers came to mind_, _they all_ _transformed and Carla relished it…_That's why he accused Ada. Jill looked at her and took a step back realizing now who she was.

She turned to look back at Raul first but noticed that some soldiers were already taking him away and then she looked at the window gap furrowing her expression; she continued to look towards the opening as they dragged her away.

* * *

**Huff, now there were a lot of things going on in this chapter!**

**Oh boy, Ada's been taken in to custody and Leon didn't do anything why because well, you'll all see next chapter.**

**Now to answer previous reviews:**

**Iris-Stephenie: **To answer your first question, not really she was pretending to be a scientist but that she does have knowledge about the subject she does. As for the rest yes it's true I want things to be challenging for Ada because things seem to always go her way and that's no fun. Chris is a trusting guy and I didn't want him to dwell to much on Carla because I wanted him to think of Ada as Ada not Carla but in the end the association was inevitable. Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me! Hope you liked this chapter!:D

**Shantty: **Sis! Glad you always read my stories and especially this one which has been a challenge for me. It makes me happy when people quote my work makes me happy to know I doing my job as a writer. Yes Leon appeared in this chapter and he'll have a bigger part in the next one so keep reading! ahaha :D thanks Sis!

**The95Will: **I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far and yes I have started to pick up speed because things that drag on bore me hahaa! :D Anyways I like suggestion for Chris and Ada teasing which I will probably put in a later chapter because it seems like a fun idea (like a peace-offering for the both of them to get along.) Thanks for reading Will! :D

**Well what did you all think? Leave a review if you want to and enjoyed reading this! 'Till next time ;D**

**-roseimagine**


	8. Confessions

**I wanted to leave you all with a thought before you read this chapter: As I was thinking about the story I came across a thought about each character and their name: Ada's name is derived from the word aid, which made me laugh because she always helping out even if people are unaware of it or want her help (example: Jake, Sherry, Leon is the best example). Without anymore to add Enjoy readers! ;D**

* * *

**Confessions **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sat in handcuffs in the questioning room; gray and undecorative and a mirror took up a large part of the wall,_ no doubt she was being watched._ Chris sat in front of her and Leon was in the back next to the door; arms crossed and leaning forward slightly.

"I knew it would come to this, even after I..." Chris stated firmly, Ada turned her head and rolled her eyes. "Now tell me what was that man looking for?" His eyebrows were furrowed creating a crease in between making him look more dangerous.

"For the 50th time I don't know and I'm not affiliated with him." Chris stood up and threw his chair across the room nearly hitting Leon who dodged it by jumping and quickly came to restrain Chris.

"Let me go she's obviously lying! I know you have something to do with this!" He rustled Leon but Leon's grip only became firmer. At that moment Jeremiah and Charles came in to help Leon and took Chris out of the room so he could calm down. Leon was then left alone with Ada in the room, he picked up the chair and placed it in front of Ada and sat down.

* * *

Chris was still fighting the other soldiers as they dragged him out of the room. "Captain you have to calm down!" said Jeremiah extending his hands in front of Chris.

Chris breathed in and out and after a couple of tense moments he spoke, "How many were injured?"

Jeremiah looked at Charles and spoke, "At **_least_** 30 if not…more…" Jeremiah answered in whisper. Chris lowered his head he didn't even want to think of any of them dead. "They we are transferred to the hospital immediately though." Jeremiah tried to bland the situation.

Suddenly Chris felt his breathing begin to shallow up, _maybe it was the exertion I just had or was it… _he pondered putting his hand over his heart.

* * *

Leon stared at her but she was still looking away with pursed lips and glossy eyes. "You know you can talk to me, right?" Leon said softly. Ada chuckled falsely of course and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I have done nothing wrong." Her hands were set on the table, both of them bald into a fist and Leon reached to hold them but Ada retracted not wanting to be comforted or pitied upon, the shackles banged into her skin uncomfortably. She wiped her tears away roughly pressing down on her cheek bone making the skin their stretch and afterwards sting slightly.

"Ada, I want to help you, please talk to me." Ada shifted her eyes toward him. Leon was being serious but sincere; his blue eyes were evidence of this. _Could I trust him, _she pondered while she looked at him. If anything, she had met Leon in the hellish Raccoon City catastrophe. They had become allies, friends and a little more at the most, _he protected me, took a bullet for me for Christ's sake… I guess if I were to speak to an_y_one it would be him, I could trust him._

_Where to begin…_"I always thought I was doing the right thing, I mean I needed the money to survive." Ada began to say, Leon smiled internally, he had gotten her to speak. "I took the job as an undercover agent to steal information from Umbrella and give it to my organization." Ada was transported back many years ago to that time she impersonated a scientist and dated the head researcher named John Clemens.

Then she remembered the infected streets she had to pass while being in Raccoon. "But then thoughts came to my mind, all those dead people, their innocent faces consumed by the viruses, I wanted to help and I had the capacity to do so." Ada knew she had done wrong when she decided to help the organization; she had helped kill thousands with that information… Leon also tensed up, his chest hardened it looked as if he wasn't breathing; he was also remembering that event.

Her mind raced ahead again, "but then a few months later I met Dr. Viktor Garrison after the Raccoon City tragedy." Ada remembered sitting alone at a café, sipping her cup of coffee under the ever shinning sun of spring, but she was upset and annoyed by what she had done. That's when a much younger Viktor Garrison maybe in his late thirties came up to her firmly, without any fear, "he found me and offered me a job that would enable be to complete my goal, free the world of the viruses by helping him create an ultimate inoculation."

_Everything made sense now, why she was always mysterious, that was her hidden objective all these years _Leon puzzled his chin while looking at her. He was acting serious but he was glad that he finally knew her truth. Ada on the other hand was deep in thought; her mind was transported to the early spring of May 9, 1999:

_"Can I help you?"Ada said as the man took a seat across from her with a smile._

_"I believe you can Ms. Wong." He said to her as if they were old friends but he still referred to her in the most courteous manner._

_"How do…"Ada concentrated on the man, squinting to get a better focus on the man but then she realized she didn't know him and didn't remember seeing him anywhere. _

_"That's not important, you see I'm Viktor Garrison, I'm a doctor in chemistry, virology and genetic engineering." He said quite proud of his accomplishment. A waitress came and delivered a strong fragranced drink, must have been an apricot flavored tea._

_Though, as soon as Ada heard all those titles, "Great are you another Umbrella crack-pot? Cause I've had enough of them…"Thinking of all the experiments, researchers and scientist made her sick, it made her stomach knot._

_"Nothing like that I assure you, I'm my own leader."Good to know, she thought._

_But ultimately reaching the ends of her patience and wanting to be solitary; "Listen, what do you want, I already have enough on my mind." Her thoughts clouded with darkness once again._

_Dr. Garrison took a sip of his drink, it steamed as he put it down and looked at her. "I know you must be busy working for Albert Wesker…"he said coolly. _

_How was that possible? She stared at him almost with a completely blank expression but she furrowed her eyebrows slightly unable to keep that elusive mask. Ada was outraged how could someone know so much about her and she knew nothing about this man? She even managed to spill her half filled cup of coffee on the light satin draping on the round table._

_Dr. Garrison reached down on the side of the table and picked up the empty cup and placed it in front of Ada before answering."I know you wonder how I know these things but I mean you no harm. On the contrary I have a proposition for you."Ada being a business woman looked up with interest breaching through her honey eyes and Dr. Garrison could see it too. "I want you to work for me." _

_A dry un-humorous laugh came out of Ada, "What makes you think I can or I want to?"_

_"A woman of your nature would be interested, especially one who might be looking for a second chance in life, one who has faced a terrible ordeal recently, a strong woman who is willing to improve and maybe…save the world." Ada froze at his words and her eyes had become watery, muddying her vision when she covered herself with her hands and broke into a sob in front of him._

Ada didn't mentioned she cried to Leon, she skipped over the sob ending."What else could I do, I accepted." Ada said smiling lightly at the memory. "I was always a double-sided spy I worked for others who helped me get closer to the viruses and in that process I took the master samples to the doctor. Unfortunately my last mission didn't end as clean as I wanted it to, you of all people know."

"How could I forget…?" Leon responded gravely. The last horror-venture he was forced into by the Chief of Security Derek C. Simmons had caused him thousands of innocent lives, forced him to falsify his death because he was the "traitor" and undergo a series of nearly impossible obstacles, it almost even cost him his friendship with Chris because of Carla who resembled Ada but nothing more.

Ada waited patiently as she noticed Leon deliberating things in his mind; she was still worried on the other hand about Raul, the stolen virus sample and about Dr. Garrison. She sighed and Leon looked at her once again and gestured her to continue. "It wasn't until three years back that the doctor contracted a terminal cancer, he recovered but it came back." She mumbled looking at her hands and it aggravated her to see them in the skin-piercing cuffs.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Leon said making his condolences evident.

* * *

No one was paying attention to what Ada and Leon were taking about as soon as Chris fell onto the floor clutching his chest with both arms and started to spasm with so much pain. Jeremiah signaled Charles to go get Dr. Martinez. Jeremiah tried to grab Chris in a way to control him from harming himself while he was in pain.

At that moment Jill broke into the room alarmed by hearing Chris's screaming, she fell to her knees in an attempt to help Jeremiah and find out what was wrong with him. Chris just kept groaning on and on and wouldn't answer any of Jill or Jeremiah questions.

Finally Charles arrived with Dr. Martinez who brought a dark brown medic bag but as soon as he saw Chris he froze, his face had a blank expression. "It can't be…" He whispered, staring at Chris. Chris was starting to turn from an intense red color to a purplish blue, even the vein on the side of his head was bulging out emitting an appearance that it was about to explode.

"What is it Doctor?" Chris flailed once again and became still, he had fainted but he was moaning deeply.

"Doctor?!" Jill asked in desperation from the floor and looking up to Dr. Martinez.

"I'm afraid he's… he's been directly infected with the new virus." Dr. Martinez knew of the bat how the new virus proceeded because of the other infected soldiers, only difference is that Chris's symptoms seem to be speeded up. "Your best bet is to question Ms. Wong or Agent Kennedy, they're bound to know something."

Jill looked up at him, eyes gleaming with tears of worry but she stood up, knowing what had to be done.

* * *

Ada's eyes looked down somewhat when she spoke again, "He's dying and I need to bring him the last of the samples, before he leaves me, he was one of the few who believed in second chances. He told me I was the best example of that."

"You are and I will help you the best I can." He stood up and reached inside his front right pocket revealing two identical keys. She stretched out her hands hope and warmth filling her once again except at the moment Leon almost introduced the key inside the cuffs Jill busted inside the room, her expression filled with anxiety and pain.

"Leon, it's Chris."

"What's wrong with him?" Ada questioned, Jill's anxiety had set her off.

"I think he's infected, but I'm not sure." Jill wasn't looking at her but at Leon.

"I can help; I know where the sample is headed." Jill glared at her; s_ure enough she thought I was behind this attack _Ada perceived.

"Leave it to me." Leon said blocking Ada from view.

"Hurry please; I don't know how long he'll last. Dr. Martinez thinks a day at the most." Jill slammed the door as she left and Leon turned around and uncuffed Ada.

"If you can really help, I can get you out but you'll be under my custody." Leon said smirking as he looked upon the woman he had chased for so long, the woman whom he loved.

"I can and I will do whatever I can to help, and I'm willing to bet we can make it back to Dr. Garrison and he can create the inoculation for Chris." Leon propped the door open for her but then she remember Raul. "Leon wait, there's something I have to do first."

Leon stopped to look at her not that he doubted her but he was afraid to leave her alone especially when everyone else was convinced that the attack was caused on her order. "Trust me," She pleaded.

"Alright, meet me at the entrance of the building in 10 minutes." He said looking at her directly into her eyes.

"Fine but tell them to give Chris the T-virus inoculation and then 20 minutes later to give him the C-virus inoculation, I'm betting from what Dr. Garrison told me, that it should stop the progression of the spread of the virus in his body and buy us more time." Ada said pensively looking away towards the opposite hallway.

He knew she was telling him this because they would believe him but what Leon couldn't grasp was why Ada tried to save Chris when he's despised and nearly killed her. "Alright I'll meet you in **_10 minutes, _**remember you can't run away from me easily this time." He teased, smirking.

"I don't plan to; I'll be there in 10 minutes." She mumbled already heading for the opposite hallway but she smirked just as she turned around.

* * *

Ada had set course to the clinic to go see Raul. She had managed to avoid most of the crowded hallways by deciding to travel through the air shaft as soon as she was out of Leon's sight. The dark and cool shaft was hard to travel in, it was snug but Ada managed to reach the clinic in one piece and unseen.

She walked cautiously inside and apparently it was surprisingly empty, no one was home, Ada cursed silently under her breath. She was drawn into the room of course just to make sure when she saw a note with her name written on it with cursive writing. She took it an opened it but closed the door and hid out of view.

_Ada, there taking me to the hospital, hopefully it's not serious just a precaution. I'm still happy that I got to save you… _Ada smiled briefly, "You idiot."

_I'm sure Nigel is headed for *the base* and you know where that is. I left my phone in the car; use it to talk to the Doc. He'll need to know what's going on. _

_Good luck. Raul._

Ada cursed again Nigel Bovark was regrettably the agent assigned to be her partner in the third division and that's why he was so persistent with her. "I'm going to find you Nigel." Ada said with fire in her eyes but it was also in her spirit, the desire to help filled her now more than ever, her sense to bring justice.

* * *

**Well this was a controversial chapter for me because it could have gone two ways: One would have been to tell Leon the partial truth and the other would have been total silence for Ada but as I've said all of you before I hate it when things drag on because well one way or another (sooner or later) the truth will be revealed. **

**I've always liked to think that behind that mysterious and elusive personality Ada has there's been a good but misunderstood person. **

**I know Ada might also act like a rock all the time but she isn't exactly made out of stone either, there has to be a some sense of emotions triggered by something right!? :D hehe**

**Anyways on to answering some reviews:**

**Iris-Stephanie:** I simply enjoy your reviews, there a complete analysis of each chapter and I'm grateful you read them carefully.

Anyways, Ada isn't going to be in much trouble for long, she's about to take matters in hand with Leon but I depicted her in trouble because well she wasn't on her playing grounds and Chris well he's the big guy on campus and with "one click of his fingers" (in a way) all the BSAA soldiers could have been sent to arrest her but she was careful enough not to trigger an event like that, well almost.

Chris was fun to write, I always try to imagine what the scene would look like and how the voice would sound in a situation like that and so on! Thinking of your reviews, I did add Carla back into his memories, the association of that memory with Ada and what had occurred made for a tense flashback.

Nigel knowing about Ada's betrayal to the organization took upon the task of eliminating her for that and because he hates for being a "an amazing spy". For Chris you got ahead of yourself, I was like Iris read my mind! ahah LOL I do hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**Pandora's Eye: **First of all I just had to say I like your User picture! Wendy in fanfiction land! haha :D! Thank you so much for reading my work girl and I'm glad you liked that about Nigel, as a villain you don't really care if that's your place or not you ride in there like a boss. Ada was probably thinking I don't think he'll help me this time. Thank you so much and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Guest: **I'm sorry, this isn't very romantic it's more of suspense and mystery type story with a flirtation here and there! sorry :/

**Shantty: **Yup meu amor was bound to show up, it took him a little longer but here he is. Gosh your last review made me laugh, I can't help making him sound sexy it just happens ahaha! He's a natural sexy one so trying or not he sound that way that's why there are a lot of fun images of him called EVERYONE LOVES LEON S. KENNEDY! LOL :D Leon's always been a good guy loyal, strong, caring and a gentlemen who follows his heart especially when there's a woman involved. Leon found out Ada's truth too!Yes he met Jill in this chapter but he was protecting Ada from her. Hope you liked this chapter sis!

**Thank you to everyone who reads this! I hope you all liked this chapter, there might be a confrontation in the next one *wink, wink***

**Review if you liked it! Until next update! :D**

**-roseimagine**


End file.
